Never Alone
by Lulunopia
Summary: Like all witches and wizards, Leona Felix James got her letter for Hogwarts at the age of 11. Though unlike other students she has a secret. One that sets her apart from the other kids. Sadly she's unable to fully control this power. Follow her through her years at Hogwarts as she learns to control her powers and even make friends.
1. The Letter

Light peaked through a split in the tan curtains, hitting the face of a young woman. She groaned as her big doe eyes opened slowly. Blinking a few times to get the sleep out of her eyes she looked at the small clock hanging on her wall. It was 7:32 time to get up for school. Sighing she moved to get up only to hear a small quiet knock at the door. Her head swerved over toward the door as a small woman with light brown hair and similar brown doe-like eyes. She smiled at her daughter happy she was already awake.

"Morning sweety, it's time for breakfast," her voice was sweet and silky. It brought a sense of calming to the young 11-year-old girl.

"I'll be out in a minute mama," she responded voice slightly groggy from having just woken up. The mother smiled at her daughter and backed out the door, closing it lightly. Leona Felix James got out of her bed and looked around her messy room. Grimacing she made a note to clean her room after school. Skipping over to her dresser Leona looked throughout her clothes, wondering what she should wear today. Picking up a light blue long sleeve lace dress she smirked slightly knowing this was today's outfit.

After she changed and did her normal routine she looked at herself in the mirror admiring her outfit of the day. A short sleeved dress with a white scarf wrapped around her neck. Adorning her feet were white sandals. Sitting on her head was a white flower crown. Smiling she skipped out of her room, excited for the day to come. Leona may not have many friends but, the ones she does have are like family to her and have been there for her through her toughest times. She wouldn't trade them for the world. Skipping through the halls of her house she comes upon the kitchen, taking in the savory smell of bacon and the sweet smell of pancakes. She could almost taste the food.

"Morning mama. Breakfast smells great!" She spoke excitedly looking at her mother. Se smiled a warm, kind smile as she gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead. Moving through the kitchen she sat in her normal seat and waited for breakfast to finish.

"Leona, have you finished your homework?" Her mother asked looking at her with a serious face.

She looked at her mother noting that her father was also watching her, "Yes mama, I finished yesterday night." Leona's mother smiled turning back to the food which was almost done. She seemed stressed and she couldn't help but, look at her concerned. "Mama, is everything okay? You seem stressed." Leona asked tilting her head slightly, much like a dog would when it's confused.

"I'm fine sweety. Nothing for you to worry about." She dismissed but, Leona could tell she was lying. Something was bothering her and Leona wanted to know so she could help though she knew if she pushed too hard she would get mad. Looking at her mother she observed that the food was finally done. Pulling a napkin from the table she opened it and placed in on her lap, just in case any food fell. As her mother put food on her plate hse smiled. Her cooking was always the best and made her feel at home.

Her mother sat down across from her mirroring her earlier movements of putting a napkin in her lap. "Let's eat!" She spoke happily.

After breakfast, Leona started getting her bag ready for school when she heard a knock a the door. She watched her mother walk over, peek through the peephole, and open the door with a kind smile saying, "Hello mam, how may I help you today."

"My names Pomona Sprout. Is this the home of Leona James?" The small woman asked looking around her mother toward Leona.

Leona's mother seemed surprised that the woman, Pomona, knew Leona's name. "Yes, she's my daughter. May I ask what you need with her?"

"Of course! Your daughter has been accepted into a prestigious school. Hogwarts. I can explain more but, I'll need to come in and talk to both you and your daughter." Pomona spoke urgently looking behind herself as if to see if she was followed. Leona watched her mother step aside letting the small woman inside. Pomona walked in and right up to Leona, holding out her hand saying, "My names Pomona Sprout a professor at Hogwarts. It's nice to meet you, Leona."

Taking her hand Leona shook it letting go quickly. They walked into the living room and sat down. "So, what is this school, Hogwarts? I've never heard of it." Her mother spoke, confusion evident in her voice as she looked at the woman sitting across from her.

"Well, of course, you've ever heard of it. It's a secret school that only certain people get into. People like your daughter. See Hogwarts is a school of witchcraft and wizardry. Thus its name, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your daughter is a witch, just like me!" Professor Sprout spoke excitedly obviously happy to be talking about the school she works at.

"I'm a witch?" Leona spoke uncertain of the woman was talking about. A witch? Her? That's not possible. She's never done any magic before! How could someone like her be a witch?

"Yes! Your name has been on the list since you were 7. Dumbledore the headmaster saw potential in you when he saw you in the papers." The professor explained before holding out a letter, "Here this is for you, maybe it will explain a bit."

Taking the letter Leona opened it slowly and read it-

 _Hogwarts School_

 _of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mrs. James_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

 _of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Uniform_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

 _Course books_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida_

 _Spore Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

 _Other equipment_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal vials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

 ** _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_**

Looking over the letter again she concluded that even after reading this she was still confused. While it was an acceptance letter she still didn't believe magic existed. "But how can magic exist? It goes against every law of the universe." Her mother spoke for her obviously thinking the same thing.

Pomona pulled out what looked to be a stick but, upon closer inspection, you could see the intricate design on the wood. "Here let me show you," She said waving her wand slowly. A light came flashing through the room, warming them as fire shot from the wand into the fireplace. Leona was shocked, magic does exist. This woman wasn't lying. "Do you believe me now?" Sprout questioned putting away her wand. Leona and her mother nodded their heads dumbfounded by what just happened.

Breaking from her stupor Leona asked the woman, "If I go to this school will I learn to do that?"

Pomona nodded her head answering, "Yes and many more things. Though it's entirely up to you if you come to the school. All I need is a yes or a no."

Leona thought for a moment debating whether or not to say yes. If she went she would learn many things but, she would be away from her mother. If she said no then she might miss the best opportunity she got. Looking over at her mother silently asking her opinion. Getting a slight nod Leona made her decision. Turning back to the small woman Leona spoke, "Yes I'd like to go to Hogwarts."

Pomona smiled hopping from her seat saying, "Well then we better head to Diagon Alley to get all the things on that list." Leona looked at her in shock again. They were going to get all these things now!

Her mother stood up saying, "How much will you need?"

"I'm not sure I've never dealt with muggle money." The older witch replied.

Her mother looked to be thinking before she pulled out some money, "Here I hope this is enough. If there's any left over just use it to buy something she really wants." Leona's mother looked at her daughter with a warm smile already knowing she gave the woman more than enough. Rushing over to her mother she gave her a big hug before looking at the professor saying, "I'm ready to go when you are."

* * *

I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters


	2. Diagon Alley

Leona's short choppy hair waved in the wind as they walked through the streets of London. Her big brown doe eyes took in the sights of the city. They had been walking for some time now and Leona was beginning to wonder when they would make it to this Diagon Alley. As they walked she would quickly look into the windows of the shops lining the street. They held so many different things. She was excited to see Diagon Alley wherever it was. Maybe she would meet some people her age and make friends before going to school. It would be great to go to Hogwarts knowing someone. Looking over at Professor Sprout she asked, "How much further Professor?"

Professor Sprout looked over at Leona before looking ahead. "It's right here," She said pointing to a building that looked as if it had been burned down and rebuilt with the ashes. Looking at the sign she read 'The Leaky Cauldron'. She was confused as to why no one else questioned the odd appearance of the building. If she were to be a person passing by Leona was sure she would freak out at the creepy looking building. As they walked into the building Leona noticed many different men and women in the building. Most wore robes, some even had pointed hats. She looked at Professor Sprout confused but, got no explanation of the place they were in.

Walking through the tavern she felt many eyes boring into her. Looking back at the people in the place she saw most looking at her. It made her feel self conscious of her appearance. You'd think they've never seen someone like me before. Shaking her head she followed after Professor Sprout quietly not knowing what was going on. They entered a room in the back and came face to face with a brick wall. Confused still she watched the Professor tap the wall three times with her wand before pointing it at the wall. The wall wiggled and a hole appeared and got wider and wider until and archway appeared.

Behind the wall was a vast area full of shops and people running around. Stepping through the archway she took in the sights. It was magical, the way everything looked to the happiness she saw in everyone's faces. Leona couldn't help but spin around still taking in everything. "Now, now dear we have to get to Gringotts to exchange this muggle money for wizard money. Come along." The professor spoke shooing Leona along the street toward a large white building.

Entering the building leona marveled at the sheer size of the insides. A vast marble hall with some little people running around with papers while other sat at desks counting gold coins. Looking up at Professor Sprout she pointed at the little people with pointed ears asking, "What are those? I've never seen anything like them."

"Those are goblins. Be careful of them there not the nicest bunch." SHe explained walking over to one of the counters. "I'd like to exchange this for wizarding money," her voice raised slightly to get the goblin's attention. He looked over his desk at Professor Sprout, sneering slightly before grabbing the money and starting to exchange it for wizarding money. Leona was surprised at the goblins behavior. It was odd to see them up close. This goblin, in particular, had crazy curly black hair and red beady eyes. His skin was a pale gray and scaly.

"Here," He spoke in a deep gravelly voice as he pushed coins towards Professor Sprout. She took the coins from the desk, putting them into a bag. Walking away Leona couldn't help but look back at the beady-eyed goblin in slight fear. He looked so mean.

"Alright let's see. We have 29 galleons and 52 sickles. That should be enough for everything and for some extra stuff if you so choose to get." The professor explained looking over at Leona.

"What are galleons and sickles?" She questioned the professor.

"Galleons and sickles are a wizards currency. There are also knuts. Galleons are the gold ones, sickles are silver, and knuts are bronze. They each have their own value as you will come to learn." Professor Sprout explained walking down the street with Leona in tow. "Now where should we start?" She asked the young girl.

"How about a wand? I'm quite excited to see one!" Leona exclaimed jumps up and down slightly. The professor chuckled slightly taking Leona's hand and pulling her gently along the street. They walked for a few minutes till they arrived at an old store with boxes in the window. The rickety sign said 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C'. As they walked in a bell hanging from the door rang and two people turned to look at them. Both were male but, one was about her age while the other was an older gentleman with white hair. He was holding what looked to be a wand. Smiling she waved walking up to the boy and older man who she guessed was Ollivander.

"Pomona Sprout! It's wonderful to see you again. What do I owe the visit? Wait let me guess you're here to escort this young woman around to get her stuff." He spoke in a soft voice. "What's your name miss?"

"Leona James," she spoke shyly. Her eyes moved to the boy around her age. He must be here to get a wand as well. If that's true then he has to be her age. Smiling at him she waved, receiving a wave back as Ollivander began talking again. "I'll be with you just a moment Mrs. James."

Leona sat in a rickety old chair watching the boy, whose name she still did not know, buy his wand with a pale face. Something must have spooked him for him to have that reaction to getting a wand. As he began to leave Leona stopped him by saying, "What's your name? I'm Leona but, you already know that."

"My names Harry. It's nice to meet you." His voice came out smooth and slightly low.

"It's nice to meet you too Harry. Maybe I'll see you on the train to Hogwarts?" She questioned slightly her voice cracky as she was nervous to be talking to other people her age.

"Yea! I'll see you on the train," His voice was enthusiastic as he left the store leaving Leona with the two adults.

Walking over to Ollivander he asked, "Which is your wand hand?"

Confused she said, "I'm right handed." Humming to himself he walked into the back, disappearing behind the shelves, before reappearing with a stack of boxes in his arms. "Now there is somethings for you to know. Wands are made of different types of wood and has different cores to them. There's dragonheart strings, unicorn hair, and phoenix feathers. Also, remember the wand chooses the wizard not the other way around."

"But how will I know if the wand chooses me?" Leona questioned more confused now than before.

A small smile came to the old man's face as he said, "You'll know when it happens, every wizard experiences something different." Moving to open one of the boxes he said, "Now let's try this one willow, dragonheart strings, 10 inches, slightly bendy." Taking the wand she gave it a slight wave but nothing happened. The wand was snached out of her hand as another was put in it. "I have a feeling about this one. Oak, dragonheart strings, 9 inches, rigid."

A warm feeling spread through her as she started feeling many different emotions coming from everyone in the room. Then blue light shot out of the tip as she waved the wand lighting the dimly lit room. Fear coursed through her as she felt emotions that didn't belong to her. She could feel the joy coming from Ollivander and the amazement coming from Professor Sprout. Leona didn't understand what was going on. Looking at the other two people in the room she dropped her wand and grabbed her head as more emotions filled her.

Worry, fear, surprise, she didn't know who was feeling them and wanted it to stop. "Help me!" She shouted falling to her knees as the emotions became stronger.

Ollivander and Pomona ran to Leona's side worried and fearful. They had no idea what was going on and could only watch her as she withered in pain. As the pain intensified Leona's vision started to fade as dark spots clouded her vision before finally everything went dark.


	3. The Train

Sun beaded into the through a cracked window as Leona shifted and slowly opened her eyes. Looking around she observed the room she was in. The paint was chipping of the wooden wall which was also chipping. The floor was wooden an looked as though it would fall apart any moment. Moving to stand up she noticed a chest on the opposite side of the room. Getting up she walked over to the chest seeing her wand sitting on top of it. Hesitantly her small pale hand grabbed the wand, the feeling of warmth filling her again. Turning to the black and silver chest she opened it seeing stacks of books along with a cauldron and different vials and other things. This must be what was on my school list, she thought picking up one of the books. As she flipped through it she realized with joy it was on potions.

After being told she was a witch her mind had gone to potions, the one thing she was excited about learning. While he was sure she would like the other subjects, whatever they were, Something about making potions had her jumping for joy. Sitting on the rickety bed she flipped through the pages of the potions book, taking in as much information as she could.

The door slowly opened causing Leona to look up. There stood Professor Sprout and an older man. He looked wise with his long grey beard and spectacles. He gave Leona a warm smile walking into the room with the professor walking behind him. She could feel the different emotions coming off of them. The older man felt curiosity and joy while the professor felt worry and curiosity. "I'm glad to see you awake. From what I heard you gave Professor Sprout here quite the fright." He spoke in a gentle voice. Walking over to stand in front of her explaining, "I'm Dumbledore headmaster at Hogwarts. I came as soon as I got the word of a student fainting after holding their wand. Mrs. James, could you explain what happened? Maybe I'll be able to help you."

Looking up at Dumbledore Leona thought back to what happened, all the pain she felt, the fear. Looking down she explained, "I-I'm not sure what happened. I held the wand and waved it then, then I felt everyone's emotions and it was too much. They got stronger and stronger and my head felt like it was going to explode! Even now I can feel your emotions. The curiosity, the worry, it's mixed in with my emotions. I can't make it stop." By the end, Leona had tears in her eyes. She wanted so badly for it all to stop, for her to be normal and from how they acted feeling others emotions is not normal. Heck, now she felt like a freak. Tears slid down her cheeks as bad thoughts filled her head.

"Now, now, there's no reason to cry. We will figure this out okay." The headmaster spoke gently putting a hand on Leona's shoulder. "There's got to be an explanation for this. I'll look into it when I get back to my office. For now, I want you to smile and push through this. I want you to try your best at controlling it but, if you can't that's okay. We'll figure it out together. Okay?"

Leona looked up tears in her eyes as she gave a weak smile saying, "Okay, I can do that." With another warm smile, he left leaving me with Professor Sprout. The Professor walked over with a kind smile though her emotions that she gave off were worry and nervousness. The older women sat down across from Leona pulling out a ticket and handing it to her. Leona stared at the ticket confused. Platform 9 and 3 quarters Leona's never heard of that platform before.

"Now this is your ticket for Hogwarts. The platform is in between 9 and 10. To get in all you need to do is run at the wall between them. Don't hesitate or you'll crash. Your mother won't be able to go through the wall, only wizards and witches can." The professor said pausing for a moment before saying, "The train leaves at exactly 11 so be sure to get there early. Now I must go now, got a class to set up. I'll see you at school next week." She smiled before getting up and walking out the door leaving Leona to her thoughts.

The train leaves next week, so she needs to pack right away. Even though most her stuff was packed Leona figured she'd go back to Diagon Alley to get a few more things with the leftover money. Walking over to the large chest she searched for the leftover money, finding 9 galleons, 10 sickles, and 1 knut. Quite a lot in her opinion. Smiling she skipped out the room she was in and headed for Diagon Alley. By the time she was in front of the wall they used to enter she realized she didn't know how to open it. Leona remembered what Professor Sprout did and tried to mimic it. Tapping on the wall three times she pulled out her wand and waved it at the wall. Like earlier, it wriggled and a hole opened, become larger and larger till an archway appeared.

Jumping in victory she walked down the street looking for the pet store. From what she saw on the list she was allowed to have an owl, cat, or toad. Leona thought about what she wanted. An owl would be cool, she'd be able to send letters to her mother but then again the school must have messenger owls so the students can send mail to their parents. A toad was an absolute no. Leona wasn't fond of the slippy animal. Then came the cat, she's always wanted one and now would be a great time to get one. Her mother did say she could get extra things. Smiling she walked into the pet shop admiring all the animals lining the walls and the owls hanging from the ceiling.

She walked throughout the store looking for the cat that stood out to her when she came upon a large white cat with small grey spots. Walking over to poke a finger into the cage letter the cat rub against it before looking for a worker to let them know this was the one she wanted. "I see she's taken a liking to you." A voice from behind caused her to jump and spin. She felt the man's surprise and confusion. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay, I wasn't that startled. She's a beautiful cat! How much would it be to get her?" Leona questioned after brushing off the accusation of him startling her.

He hummed as if he was thinking before saying, "She's been here a month now, seemed no one wanted her and she didn't seem to like anyone. So, I'll go with 1 galleon and 5 sickles. Yes, that seems fair."

With a large smile Leona bought the cat and before she knew it she was off to the bookstore to buy more potions books. By the end of her day, Leona only had 1 galleon and 9 knuts left. Still, she was happy with her purchase and couldn't wait for school.

One week passed by fast and soon Leona was standing in front of the large wall in between platforms 9 and 10. Looking at her mother she got an encouraging smile before she looked back at the wall. Taking a deep breath she ran into the wall at a steady pace. Leona was surprised when she appeared on the other side of the wall. As she looked around she absorbed all the sights of the stations. From the large red train to the many families saying goodbye. It was fascinating. Sadly, her head was starting to hurt from all the emotions she was feeling. Quickly she headed to the train her chest and cat in tow. Fist she put her stuff in the luggage compartment before hopping on the train with her cat to look for a seat.

It seemed as though the front seats were all taken so she walked through the back part of the train searching for a seat. Looking into each compartment she hoped to find Harry, the boy she met in Ollivanders. He seemed nice and Leona would be happy to be his friend. With luck, as she looked into the fourth compartment she saw him. With a smile, she asked, "Mind if I sit with you?"

Startled he looked up only to smile and say, "No, come on in!"

Walking in she sat down her cat next to her in her carrier. She finally got a good look at the boy sitting next to her. He had messy black hair and bright emerald eyes. His large round glasses were held together by tape. Harry seemed quite thin as his close hung off him slightly. "It's nice to meet you again Harry! I was hoping I'd find you on the train." Leona exclaimed with a smile.

"Yea me too, I thought it'd be nice to sit with someone I know. Well someone who I at least know the name of." He let out a light laugh. We sat in a comfortable silence as the train began to move. Leona watched families wave as the train passed and children run with the train still waving at their siblings. It made her slightly sad that her mother wasn't out there waving at her as they passed. Though she could feel the excitement coming from Harry. "Have any family down out there?" Leona asked curiously.

"No, my parents died when I was a baby," He spoke sadly. Leona instantly regretted asking. Great now it was awkward, she thought looking out the window. A knock at the glass door alerted them causing them to look over.

A boy with flaming red hair stood staring into the compartment. "Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." he asked. Harry shook his head motioning for him to sit down. Leona scooted over letting the red-haired boy sit. As the nameless boy sat down to other guys with the same flaming red hair stopped at the door one of them saying, "Hey, Ron. Listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there." Leona was overwhelmed with the amount of excitement coming from the twins.

"Right," the boy, Ron, mumbled. He didn't seem at all happy to see the twins. Maybe they're related?

"Harry," said the other one, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then" With that, they left leaving the three of them to talk together.

Ron looked at Harry questioningly asking, "Are you really Harry Potter?" Harry Potter? That's who he is? Leona thought looking at Harry in bewilderment. She's read a lot about him in the history books she has, even though it was only two books. Still, he was a big deal in the wizarding world since he defeated You-Know-Who when he was just a baby. Harry nodded to Ron's question.

"Oh -well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," spoke Ron. "And have you really got - you know..." Leona knew what he was asking and thought it was rude. Harry wasn't some kind of attraction. Though she had to admit she wanted to see his scar too. To answer Ron's question Harry pulled back his shaggy bangs to reveal a lightning bolt shaped scar. It was fascinating. To think he defeated a great wizard while not getting a scratch other than the cool looking scar on his forehead.

"So that's where You-Know-Who" Ron questioned still looking at the scar before Harry let his hair down.

"Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it."

"Nothing?" Leona asked confused.

"Well - I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else," Harry answered looking a bit embarrassed.

"Wow," said Ron. Leona watched as Ron sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, look out the window obviously realizing he was staring. While she was intrigued by Harry and his history there was no way she would be caught staring at the boy.

"Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry the two of them.

"Er - Yes, I think so," Ron said, giving off embarrassed emotions. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

"So you must know loads of magic already," Harry said looking at Ron excited. Leona was also, excited to hear what Ron was going to say. She's seen magic before and has read all about it but, she's never really heard about it from a wizard themselves.

"I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron changing the subject. "What are they like?" Muggles, Leona thought, what are muggles?

"Sorry to interrupt but, what are Muggles? I've been hearing it a lot but, no one's told me what it is." Leona asked cocking her head slightly confused.

Ron turned to look at her explaining, "Muggles are non-magic people. Are you muggleborn?"

"I guess, I mean my mom doesn't know magic and neither did my dad," Leona said looking out the window when she said, dad. Her father had been dead for a few years now. He died in a car crash with a drunk driver when she was 4. Since then she's hated alcohol.

Looking back at Harry Ron again asked, "So, what are they like?"

Harry grimaced saying, "Horrible -well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers" Wow, Leona thought, he must have it rough. Leona was glad her mother was nice and kind. Having people wow are horrible around you isn't good. Especially for her since she's been struggling with depression for years now.

"What about you um, what's your name?" Ron asked Leona.

Looking back at the group she said, "Leona James and I live with just my mother. The people I know are pretty cool I guess. It's my mom that's the greatest. What's it like having three brothers?" She wanted to talk more about her mother but, looking at Harry she realized that might be a bad idea.

"Five," Ron corrected looking gloomy. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left - Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a sickly looking rat. Leona hated rats, they were disgusting animals that lived in the sewer.

"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff - I mean, I got Scabbers instead." Ron's ears went pink as he spoke, giving off embarrassment. Leona didn't think Scabbers was that bad but, then again she didn't like rats.


	4. Hogwarts

As the train chugged along the three talked amongst themselves. The trolley had come by and Harry bout quite a bit of candy and shared it with Leona. All the while Leona couldn't stop thinking of Hogwarts. What will it be like? Will she be able to keep up with the other students? Will they tease her about her hair? Many questions rang through her head. She wanted so badly to fit in but, with her hair, she might be teased like at her school, well it's probably her old school now.

Turning to look a the two boys she listened to their conversation, ready to continue talking. "You want to be careful with those," Ron warned Harry as Leona stared at the jelly bean box. "When they say every flavor, they mean every flavor - you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger-flavored one once."

"Mind if I try on Harry?" Leona's asked. After getting a shake of the head he handed Leona the box. She looked at it for a few minutes before pulling out a jelly bean. It was red with light pink spots, kind of reminded her of a strawberry. Popping it into her mouth she started chewing. Ron and Harry watched her intently, she could feel their curiosity as she chewed the jelly bean more, dissolving the out layer to get to the center where the flavor was. Leona wasn't disappointed when she tasted the sweet taste of a strawberry, she could even feel the seeds like she was eating an actual strawberry. "Strawberry," she said, her tone holding joy.

A knock on the door made their heads turn. Leona blushed slightly as she saw a cute boy with a round-faced and blonde hair standing at the door in tears. "Sorry but, have you seen a toad at all?" He asked looking at each of us.

We shook our heads causing the poor boy to wail, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

Giving him a reassuring smile Leona said, "I'm sure he'll pop up somewhere."

"Yes, well if you see him…" With that, he left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered. If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk." Ron spoke looking at the rat snoozing in his lap. She did have to agree to bring a toad was kind of a bad choice but, a rat is worse in her opinion. "He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference. I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look…" Ron continued his voice holding disgust.

He rummaged through his trunk which was sitting next to Harry, pulling out a wand with a bit of hair sticking out. It looked very old and was breaking apart in some places. "Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway," He said. As he raised his wand the compartment door opened. The cute boy with blonde hair was back but, this time he had a girl with him. She had long bushy brown hair and large front teeth.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she asked sounding slightly stuck-up.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," Ron said but, was dutifully ignored by the bushy-haired girl.

She looked over at Ron saying, "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." She sat down next to Harry.

Ron, taken aback, looked at the girl then cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." He said waving his wand though nothing happened. Leona felt sad for him. The spell was a fake.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you" The girl now known as Hermione said speaking rather fast. Leona now thought this girl was stuck-up, even if she's like her. While she herself had read all the course books, mainly the potions one, she hadn't mesmerized everything.

Harry turned and looked at Leona and Ron, the latter who looked back. She was happy to see they looked annoyed at the girl too. Looking over at the girl, Hermione, Leona introduced herself, "I'm Leona James."

"Ron Weasley," Ron said after her.

"Harry Potter," Then came Harry. She looked at him in shock. Great here we go, Leona thought.

"Are you really? I know all about you, of course - I got a few extra books. for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century." Said Hermione.

"Am I?" asked Harry looking confused. Leona could even feel his confusion. While she read about him in the school books she wasn't going to tell him that. He'll figure it out on his own.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

With that, she left leaving the three of them to sit, stunned. Leona wasn't sure how to feel about the girl. She seemed bossy and ignored her and Ron after they introduced themselves. It made her mad, being ignored like that. "Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," Ron said then chucked his wand into his trunk saying, "Stupid spell - George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

Giving a small smile Leona looked at him sympathetically. While she didn't understand what it's like to have brothers she did understand being told something fake and thinking it to be true. "What house are your brothers in?" Leona asked curious as to what his family's house was.

"Gryffindor. Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin." He spoke, gloom coming off of him. Leona was surprised he sounded the way he did. It doesn't sound bad to have your family all in the same house. It actually sounded nice, because then they can help you whenever you needed it.

"That's the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?" Harry asked, almost saying You-Know-Who's name.

Ron dropped back down next to Leona again saying, "Yeah." Sadness wafted off him and into Leona. It was strong and was starting to make Leona light headed.

"Y'know, his whiskers seem a bit lighter. Maybe the spell worked slightly," Leona said trying her hardest to make him feel better.

"So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?" Harry asked.

Ron looked over at Harry saying, "Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts." He paused for a moment before continuing, "Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles - someone tried to rob a high-security vault."

"Really? What happened to them," Leona asked confused. She thought it was impossible to break into Gringotts. Who would even try such a thing?

"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it." Ron explained.

Leona noticed Harry's expression before she felt his feelings. He was upset and slightly fearful. It was confusing but also made sense. You-Know-Who's name was mentioned and if she was him she would feel slightly fearful too, maybe more.

"What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked.

"Er - I don't know any," Harry said.

With that Ron jumped into a long discussion about the game and how it was played. Leona wasn't listening though. She was looking out the window watching the scenery go by. It was beautiful. The country with lush green grass and green trees. Light blue skies with fluffy white clouds. It was amazing watching it go by so fast. Hearing the door open Leona looked over annoyed with people continuously opening their compartment door. Yes, Harry was here but, he's not some attraction. He's a person.

Standing a the compartment door was three boys. Two rather large and one quite short. The short one was obviously the leader. He had slicked back white-blonde hair and cold grey eyes. His features were pointed and skinny. "Is it true?" he asked. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," Harry answered.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle. And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The blonde now known as Draco said in a snotty voice. Ron and Leona let out a snigger. He spoke like James Bond.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." Draco said looking at Ron before looking at Leona asking, "Who are you?"

"Leona James," She spoke quietly.

Nodding he turned back to Harry saying, ""You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Leona watched Harry carefully, not sure how he was going to react. While she knew from talking to him that he didn't care that she was muggleborn or Ron was pureblood, you never know what a person thinks on the inside. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said.

Draco's cheeks took a slight rosy tint to them after Harry spoke. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you." Leona gasped and jumped up with Ron and Harry glaring at Draco. How dare he bring Harry's parents up!

"Watch your mouth Malfoy," Leona spit her glare worsening.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" He sneered.

"Unless you get out now," Harry said.

Draco looked at the food we still had laying on the seats and said, "But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some." The one she believed to be Goyle started to reach for a chocolate frog but, as his hand grabbed it he let out a yowl. Pulling his hand away she saw Scabbers biting him. Waving the rat around Goyle launched the poor thing causing it to hit the window. With that, the three of them disappeared. Leona stared for a moment before breaking out into giggles. She may not like Scabbers but, she was commending him now.

"What has been going on?" Hermione asked looking at all the sweets we had.

Ignoring her they turned their attention to Scabbers who was now laying on the seat looking dead. "I think he's been knocked out," Ron said picking him up by the tail before looking closer and saying, "No - I don't believe it - he's gone back to sleep-"

Looking at Harry Leona asked, "You've met Malfoy before?"

Harry then explained his meeting with Draco. It was weird that the boy didn't recognize Harry when they met. Then again there are no pictures of him in the history books.

"I've heard of his family. They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." He said with a dark tone before turning to Hermione and asking, "Can we help you with something?"

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!" She practically yelled.

Letting out an annoyed sigh Leona said, "We weren't fighting. Scabbers, that rat, bit a dudes finger. Now, would you mind leaving while we change?"

As she left she said in a snotty tone, "All right - I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors. And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

Looking at Ron she left out a snicker, he did have dirt on his nose. Leona peered out the window noting the dark skies as the sun began to set. The setting sun filled the sky with gold, red, blue, orange, and even some purple. It was beautiful. Turning to the boys she shooed them out want to change in peace. After having put on her robe she let the boys in and waited outside as they changed.

As we exited the train a loud, deep voice could be heard, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

It was a large hairy man holding a lantern. He dwarfed everyone even the older students. Stunned Leona watched him as he began shouting again. "C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

We followed the man through a steep narrow pathway. Letting out a squeak Leona tripped and fell to the ground. Blushing she hopped back up and quickly went after Ron and Harry. We came through thick trees and as the large man spoke we could see Hogwarts, "Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec jus' round this bend here."

The school was magnificent. It stood tall and proud on a hilly land. Many towers could be seen peeking over the large main building. The windows were dimly lit. Though there was one are where the lights were very bright. Leona's guess was that was where they were going. "No more'n four to a boat!" The man shouted, sitting in his own boat. Following after Ron and Harry, they sat in a boat with the toad boy. "Right then - FORWARD!" He shouted.

The boats began moving down the lake heading for the rocky side. "HEADS DOWN" The man shouted causing heads to duck out of the way of branches. They headed into a tunnel which seemed to go under the castle. Soon they had reached a stony pathway, everyone clambering out after the giant.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" The man said to the toad boy as he was looking through the boats, making sure everyone got out.

"Trevor!" The boy cried running over to grab the toad. With that down they followed the giant up a stoney pathway then up stone steps till they stood in front of a large oak door. Nerves filled Leona as she watched the large man knock three times on the door.


	5. Sorting Ceremony

The great oak door swung open to reveal a tall women wearing green robes and a pointed hat. She had a very stern face and pointed features. Leona knew right then to never cross this woman. While the women looked stern Leona could feel the warmth and kindness radiating from her. It made Leona smile slightly, such a stern and slightly mean looking woman was actually nice. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," The giant said motioning to us.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." With that she opened the doors wide, allowing everyone to enter. Leona marveled at the sheer size of the entrance hall. Stone walls lit with torches, ceiling too high to see, and a large magnificent marble staircase that led to the upper levels. Everyone followed after Professor McGonagall as she lead us toward the sound of hundreds of voices. Leona took in the sights of the castle as they came upon a small open area near a large door. Emotions filtered through the doors and into Leona's mind. The sheer amount made her stumble slightly, earning a concerned look from both Ron and Harry.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." McGonagall said her eyes lingering on Neville, Ron, and Harry before walking away. Leona turned to look at Ron and Harry as they tried to look more presentable. Giving a light laugh she walked over to Neville asking, "You want some help?"

His head shot up to look at her, a light blush coving his cheeks. "Y-yea," he stuttered. Leona smiled at him and fixed his robes quickly before looking back up at the boy, "Thank you!" He beamed.

"Your welcome," with that she left, walking over back to Harry and Ron. Looking at the two boys the first thing she notices is Harry's fearful face along with the emotion coming off of him. Putting a hand on his shoulder to comfort him she let out a light gasp as all his inner emotions flew into her. Yanking her hand away as if she were shocked she stared at Harry confused only to get a confused look back. "What are you guys talking about? Seems like it might have spooked Harry," she said jokingly making Ron jump.

"Blimey, you're quiet. We're just talking about the sorting. I heard it's some kind of test," said Ron looking over at the door. A test huh? Leona wasn't sure that was how it worked but, then again she was new to the wizarding world. Several screams had Leona jumping and whirling around. Floating in the air was twenty or so ghosts. They seemed to haven't seen the group of kids yet. A little monk-like one was saying, "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

The monk was cut off by another ghost saying, "My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?" The ghost cut his sentence short as the ghost all noticed the students standing staring at them with wide eyes. Though nobody answered the ghost too shocked. Leona for one was confused as to how ghost existed. It went against everything she knew, then again so did magic. Now that she thought about it it shouldn't really be shocked by this new discovery.

"New students! About to be Sorted, I suppose?" Said the Fat Friar smiling down at everyone. Few people nodded mutely still not sure if what they were seeing was real. Leona looked at Harry and Ron to see the same confused expressions on them.

"Move along now. The Sorting Ceremonies about to start," a sharp voice from behind said. Turning they saw Professor McGonagall standing by the door. The ghost started disappearing through the opposite wall. "Now form a line and follow me," she said turning toward the large door leading to the Great Hall.

As the doors opened Leona's jaw dropped at the beauty of the massive hall. Four long tables stretched across the room with another long table sitting up in front of them on steps. Sitting in the center was Dumbledore on what looked like a throne. The tables had magnificent golden plates and goblets, shining in the candlelight. Walking with the rest of the group Leona saw hundreds of faces staring at them, there eyes seeming to bore into her. "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." Hermione's voice came from behind.

Turning her head to the ceiling Leona let out a gasp. Candles floated in the air, though that wasn't the impressive part. Above the candles was the night sky, a black expanse with stars dotting it. Leona was amazed by the beauty of the Great Hall as the first years came to steps. Professor McGonagall was setting down a stool with a raggedy old hat. The hat was frayed and very dirty. For a moment there was silence and Leona began to wonder what everyone was waiting for. Then a seam opened and the hat began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause and even a few of the first years applauded the hat. It bowed to the four tables before becoming still again. "So we've just got to try on the hat! I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll," Ron complained. Honestly to Leona, there was nothing to be mad about. He should be relieved, fighting a troll as a first year would be very difficult since they don't know any spells. Thinking back to what the hat said Leona tried to figure out what house she would be in. Definitely not Ravenclaw, she doesn't think she's too smart. Slytherin is a no, they seemed to have a bad rep and Leona wanted nothing to do with them. Hufflepuff might work, they accept most everyone from what she knows. Then there's Gryffindor the house of the brave and loyal, Leona is very loyal but, she's a complete scaredy cat.

McGonagall walked forward saying, "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

"Abbot, Hannah" After the first name one by one people went up to sit on the stool and wear the hat. Then the hat would shout the name of a house and the person would join their new house. Seemed simple but Leona wasn't sure if she could make it up to the stool without tripping. Clumsiness is a habit she picked up when she was young. No matter what she found a way to fall down and when she was scared or nervous it happened more often.

"James, Leona" McGonagall shouted snapping Leona from her thoughts. Taking careful steps Leona walked up to the stool and sat down, mentally cheering for not tripping. The hat was placed on her head and the sorting for her began. A small voice whispered in her ear, "Hmmm, difficult. You have the thirst for knowledge and the mind to go with it. Cunning and willingness to prove yourself. Most of all you seem to have an undying loyalty. Hmm, Hufflepuff would be good but, that doesn't seem right. I can see bravery and selflessness hidden deep within waiting to be tapped."

The voice paused for a moment before speaking again, "Now where should I put you? Yes, I think I've got it."

There was another pause before the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR." A sigh a relief left Leona as the hat was taken off her head and applause erupted from her houses table. Jumping down from the stool she started walking toward the Gryffindor table only to trip over her feet. As she hit the floor the Slytherin table let out large laughs as everyone else only let out giggles. Getting up quickly Leona blushed and rushed to the Gryffindor table, completely embarrassed. Many people shook her hand as she sat down. Smiling she watched the rest of the sorting.

"Potter, Harry" McGonagall shouted. Murmurs spread through the hall, many confused and surprised. Everyone went quiet when the hat was put on Harry. Leona hoped he was in Gryffindor along with Ron, then she would actually have two friends with her. A minute went by and the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR."

A pause then the loudest cheers broke out from the Gryffindor table as the hat was taken off Harry. He looked happy to be in Gryffindor as he across from Leona. She gave him a big smile as two boys that looked identical shouted, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

The sorting continued after the Gryffindor table settled down. When it got to Ron his face was a pale green but, when the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," he seemed to relax a bit. He plopped himself down next to Harry as what looked like his brother said, "Well done, Ron, excellent."

Again the sorting continued till the last person was sorted, a guy named Blaise who was sorted into Slytherin. McGonagall rolled up the scroll and took the hat and stool away. Leona watched as Dumbledore stood and said, "Welcome. Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" With that, he sat down and food appeared right before their eyes. Leona grinned as she'd never seen so much food in her life. She could hear Harry talking to one of Ron's brothers but chose to ignore him in favor of piling food on her plate.

The hall filled with chatter and emotions as Leona began eating. She looked over at Harry seeing him talking to a ghost but, again chose to ignore it. Right now she was having trouble not fainting from the number of emotions she was feeling. With so many people around her, it was hard to keep control of her power. Looking up at the high table she could see Dumbledore looking at her concern in his eyes. She gave a weak smile and went back to eating.

When there were only scraps left the food disappeared and was replaced with deserts. Grinning she grabbed a few. Next to her Hermione was talking to Ron's older brother Percy about classes. Swallowing her bite she butted in saying, "I'm looking forward to potions most of all. I've read about many different types of potions and their effects. I really can't wait to start."

Percy gave her a weird look before one of the twins butted in saying, "You won't like it for long. The professor is the head of Slytherin. He favors them too."

Leona looked at him asking, "Why would he do that? That's completely unfair! Oh, what's your name?"

The twins looked at each other a moment before smiling at Leona one saying, "I'm George, this is Fred. As for your question, no one knows but he hates Gryffindor most of all. He'll do anything to take off points."

Leona hummed looking back at her food. Pain shot through her head making her drop her food. Looking around she saw Harry clutching his head in the same place she felt pain. Leona's eyes widened as she realized she could feel the pain he felt. That meant she could possibly feel everyone's physical pain as well. "Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" Harry asked Percy making Leona look up at the high table. Trying to figure out who Professor Quirrell was.

"Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to - everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape," Percy said looking up at the high table. Following his eyes, she saw two men. One wearing a purple turban looking and feeling very nervous as he talked to a man with greasy black hair, a crooked nose, and pale skin. Leona glared slightly at the potions teacher. Just from looking at him she already didn't like him.

When the deserts disappeared Professor Dumbledore stood up, silencing the hall as he said, "Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." His eyes landed on the red-haired twins, a slight twinkle in them. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." He stopped, letting it sink in.

"He's not serious?" Harry muttered to Percy.

"Must be. It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere - the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least." Percy said with a frown as he looked at Dumbledore. Leona was also confused. Why would a floor lead to a painful death? It made her want to check it out.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore shouted before saying, "Everyone pick their favorite tune, and off we go!" The hall burst into song as the Professor lead them.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot.

Everyone finished at different times. Leona along with the twins were the last ones to finish as they chose to sing a slow funeral march. Through it all, she had a smile on her face. When they finally finished Dumbledore wiped his eyes saying, "Ah, music. A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Everyone began getting up. Walking off in different directions, the first years of Gryffindor following after Percy as he leads them to their house. Leona observed their surroundings making note of how to get from the house to the Great Hall so she won't get lost in the morning. She paid no mind to the paintings as they passed. So what if they could move and talk. Now that she knew there were such things as magic that lets you do so many different things. Moving paintings didn't seem that interesting. That and she was far too tired to really care about what was going on. When they suddenly came to a halt Leona thought they had reached the house but, instead they came face to face with walking sticks dangling in the air.

Percy walked toward them only to the sticks to start being thrown at him. "Peeves. A poltergeist." He said before raising his voice, "Peeves - show yourself" A loud, horrible noise, like a balloon letting out air slowly, sounded in response. "Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?" Percy threatened.

A pop sounded and suddenly floating in the air was a peculiar little man with wicked dark eyes and a large mouth. "Oooooooh! Ickle Firsties! What fun!" His voice was an evil cackle like sound. Peeves then swooped down at the first years making them duck. Leona watched Peeves carefully, wondering why anyone would let something like him stay around.

Percy's face contorted with anger as he barked, "Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" In response, Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished dropping the sticks on Neville. Sending him a sympathetic look Leona walked with the group as they reached a painting with a very fat lady in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" She asked.

"Caput Draconis," Percy said. The portrait swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room. Walking in Percy directed the girls to one door which lead to their dorms and the boys to the other door. Leona trudged up the spiral staircase looking for her room. At the very top of the tower, she found her room. Inside were 5 four-post beds. After a quick look around Leona laid down on her respective bed watching as her roommates walked in. First was Hermione followed by a girl with fiery red hair. Form her memory Leona knew this girl to be Samantha. After her came Lavender and Arika, a girl with blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. Ignoring them Leona quickly got comfortable and went to sleep thinking of what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Hey everyone leave some reviews so I know what ya think of the story so far!


	6. Potions

As the sun began to rise so did Leona. Her eye's creaked open as she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. It was her first day of school and while she was excited she was also nervous. A wizarding school was completely different from the normal school she was used to. At her old schools she never had to wear a uniform nor was it a boarding school. To say she was nervous would be an understatement. Leona was terrified she would make a fool of herself. Though she was sure most people would tease her for being from a non magic family. From just being at the school for one night she had already realized people from non magic families were targets from bullying. Something Leona was used to. Back in her old school she was teased for how she dressed and looked.

Still through everything she was feeling Leona was excited beyond belief. She couldn't wait to start classes. More importantly she couldn't wait to start potions. Even though it's taught by Professor Snape who, from what she's heard, favors his house Slytherin. To think a Professor would favor the house there the head of disturbs Leona slightly. She hoped he wouldn't take points away from other houses just because there not in Slytherin.

Shaking from her thoughts Leona looked around her room checking to see if her roommates were awake yet, though from what she could tell they were all still asleep. Getting up and out of bed she opened her chest and grabbed out her uniform and bathroom essentials. After changing and getting herself ready for the day Leona walked back into the room to find Hermione waking up. Quickly putting her stuff away Leona hurried out the room, not wanting to talk to the annoying brunette. While Hermione seemed like she might be a nice person behind the wall she puts up, Leona didn't want to be lectured about anything this early in the morning.

As Leona walked into the common room she could see only a few other students were awake and ready for the day. Sending a shy smile toward everyone Leona walked out of the common room and started her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. In her opinion breakfast was the most important meal of the day, second to dinner which was also very important. Breakfast was also Leonas favorite meal of the day. Again Leona shook from her thoughts as she tried to remember the way to the Great Hall. 'Was it a left or a right?' she thought deciding to go right. The corridor was filled with the smell of food and the farther down she got the stronger the smell. Finally she came upon the Great Hall which only had a hand full of students sitting at their respective tables.

Leona's eyes scanned the Gryffindor table as she searched for Harry or Ron. Not seeing them she decides to just sit and start eating her breakfast. Finally in a place were she can clearly think without having any tasks to tend to Leona let her mind wander a bit. She thought of the kind of students that attended Hogwarts, what the teachers were like, and even what kind of courses they were having. She wasn't told what classes she would be taking but, from reading through the books she got Leona had an idea for what kind of classes she would be taking. "Leona!" A voice behind her shouted. Looking back she could see Ron and Harry coming her way. Giving a smile she waved to them as they sat down.

Looking around slightly she realized she had been sitting there spaced out for quite a bit seeing as the hall was now filled with students. "How long have you been here?" Ron asked looking at his friend.

Confused Leona said, "I'm not sure, I was sort of spaced out." Giving a light laugh she again heard her name said this time it was a slightly stern voice. Turning she saw Professor McGonagall standing there.

"Yes Professor?" Leona said still confused.

"Your time table." She said handing Leona a piece of paper before handing Ron and Harry there's and moving on. Looking at the piece of paper she smiled as she looked at all the classes she would be taking. Transfiguration and potions caught her attention when she was reading through the required books. Looking at Ron and Harry they seemed to be looking at the list in slight confusion. Giving a laugh Leona grabbed Ron and Harry's time table and looked them over. "Seems we all have classes together. Guess that's to be expected, we are first years and in the same house." Handing back the boys time tables Leona got up and started walking away, "I'm heading to our first class. Don't forget to eat!"

Bouncing out of the Hall she bumped into Hermione. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going." Hermione said a blush on her face, obviously from embarrassment.

"No, no, it was my fault. I wasn't looking either." Leona explained before laughing. It was funny neither of them were looking where they were going and soon Hermione joined Leona in laughing.

"I'm heading to Transfiguration if you want to join me." Hermione said a hopeful look in her eyes. Nodding Leona followed the girl to their first ever class, a smile on her face. Maybe Hermione isn't as bad as she seems Leona thought.

Classes went by fast as the days went on. Wednesday they were in the astronomy tower looking at stars. Those were day's Leona hated as she never got a lot of sleep. Especially since the next morning they sometimes had Herbology. Though that was only three times a week. To Leona Herbology was a very hard subject. For some reason she just couldn't wrap her head around anything they were being told. Thankfully Neville understood what was going on in class and would help Leona out when she was having trouble with what they were learning. After a few days of them working together they had become pretty good friends.

Next class Leona hated was History of Magic which was taught by a ghost that didn't even know it was a ghost. The professor would drone on and on in a monotone voice that made her want to pass out. Not to mention she was on her own in the class having been separated from her friends. Though they didn't seem to be faring any better than Leona. In fact every time they were in class Ron would fall asleep and Harry would just be looking at the board with a confused look.

Charms was pretty fun for Leona. She loved that the Professor fainted when he came to Harry's name. Quite the laugh the class got. So far they were just going over wrist movements and the likes. Nothing really exciting happened in that class. Though when it came time for transfiguration Leona was super excited and her excitement only doubled when Professor McGonagall turned her desk into a pig. Every seemed to brighten up when that happened though those faces soon dropped when they were told no time soon will they be doing such a thing. The first thing they learned was how to turn a match into a needle and by the end of the class only Hermione and Leona had turned there match into a needle and got a rare smile from the Professor.

As the days went on soon Leona sat in the Great Hall with Ron and Harry eating breakfast. Ron was going over the time tables while Harry and Leona were eating. "What have we got today?" Harry asked looking over at Ron and Leona. Shrugging she looked at Ron knowing he would have the answer. He has been looking at the time table for a few minutes now.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins," said Ron. "Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them - we'll be able to see if it's true." Leona looked over at the boys watching there conversation carefully. She knew from what she's heard from the older students that Snape almost hated Gryffindor. They had told her to watch out for him and try not to get on his bad side. Leona didn't know what to expect from today.

"Wish McGonagall favored us," Harry said looking a little sad. Professor McGonagall was the head of their house, Gryffindor. She was a very strict woman and even though she was the head of their house it didn't stop her from giving them a mountain of homework. Leona was happy the McGonagall didn't favor them, it would be unfair to have a teacher favor them just because that was their house.

"I'm happy she doesn't. It would be unfair to everyone." Leona states eating a spoonful of oatmeal. The boys looked at her shocked. See, Leona didn't contribute to the conversation often. Despite being good friends with the two she was quite awkward around anyone other than her family. Seeing as she has yet to reach a comfortable point in which she feels like the two boys are family she has a hard time talking to them. Nothing personal, it's just the way she is.

Shaking from his shocked state Ron grumbled, "Snapes unfair then." Shaking her head Leona continued eating, listening to the boys conversation with glee. She loved watching the two talk and, while not talking herself, would often find herself smirking at some of the things they say.

Flapping was heard as Leona looked up a bright smile on her face as she watched owls fly in hold packages from there family. She kept a lookout for the owl she sent to her mother but couldn't seem to find it. Saddened she watched Hedwig fly down to Harry. Said boy looked shocked to find his bird in front of him. He eagerly opened the letter, scribbled something down, and sent Hedwig off. "What did it say?" Leona asked curiously.

"It was Hagrid. He wants me to come over after our free period." Harry said watching Hedwig fly off. A simple smile came to Leonas face as she watched Harry. It was nice for her to see him so happy. From what she could tell he wasn't having a good time accommodating to Hogwarts. To be frank neither was Leona. While she was excelling in her classes she was getting quite lonely not having someone close enough to her to talk to.

* * *

It was potions class now and Leona had the pleasure of being placed next to Draco Malfoy. To say she was scared would be an understatement. She was terrified of what Draco might do to her. Many times she caught him glancing at her with a smirk, what he was planning Leona didn't know and because of that she was even more scared.

Attendance was being taken at the moment and like with most professors, Professor Snape stopped at . Harry's name. Though unlike most teachers, excluding Flitwick, he stopped entirely and decided to speak. His voice was soft but, held malice and everyone caught his words just like with Professor McGonagall. "Ah, yes, Harry Potter. Our new — celebrity." Draco and his goons sniggered behind their hands. With that Professor Snape continued with attendance.

Once done with attendance Snape began his introduction for potions. His voice had everyone on edge, keeping them attentive and making them catch every word. His voice was low but with the class so quiet his words could be heard even in the back of the class. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

"Potter!" Snape suddenly said making everyone in the class jump. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Leona's eyes wandered over to the poor boy. It wasn't fair to target a new student who, most likely, didn't know anything. Hermione's hand shot up as Harry looked on confused, "I don't know sir."

Snapes lips curled into a sneer making Leona shrink a bit. It was a scary look. "Tut, tut — fame clearly isn't everything." There was malice in his voice again. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Leona blinked. Even she didn't know that one and she had read the potions book cover-to-cover. Then again she read three potions books so it might be a bit hard for her to remember things from a specific one. Just from looking at Harry she could tell he was lost and she had no way of helping him. Though next to her, Malfoy and his goons were snickering, holding in there laughter. "I don't know, sir." Harry said again. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Hermione's hand was high in the air but the professor ignored it.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Snape taunted. Still ignoring the hand of the only other person who knew about potions Professor Snape continued, "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Again Harry seemed confused. Leona felt bad for the boy, his first potions lesson and the teacher was messing with him. Harry spoke quietly, "I don't know. I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

A few people laughed but, Leona just flinched. She could tell Harry had hit a nerve with Snape and she felt bad for Harry because she was sure he would be punished. "Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

Students began shuffling through there bags, trying to get paper fast so they could write down what Snape had said. Leona was already writing everything down, having pulled out pieces of paper before Snape started taking attendance. The sound of Snape's voice was heard over the sound of the students, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

As the class went on things only got worse. Snape put them into pairs to make a simple potion to cure boils. Leona was paired with her redheaded room mate, Sam. Sam was a small stout girl with fiery red hair and bright blue eyes. All in all she was very pretty with her pale skin and freckles dotting her face. She wore the same robes as everyone else but around her neck was a crescent moon necklace with three gems in it. They worked in silence as Leona was too shy to say anything. Instead the two worked in perfect harmony and were almost done with there potion when a loud hiss was heard through the class.

Turning to the noise Leona say that Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus' cauldron causing the contents to spill out. Everyone jumped onto there chair as the liquid burned holes in peoples shoes. Sadly Neville was soaked in the liquid and red angry boils covered his arms and legs. "Idiot boy!" Snape growled, "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" With a wave of his wand the spilled potion was gone. Neville just whimpered as boils begun to appear on his nose. "Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus who scrambled out of his seat and helped Neville out the door. Leona felt bad for the boy. It's his first year and he was already in the hospital.

Snape rounded on Harry and Ron with a glare saying, "You — Potter — why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

After that an hour went by and Snape checked everyone's potions. When he stopped at Leona and Sam's cauldron Leona's breath caught in her throat. Time stopped as Snape looked over their potion. An annoyed look came to his face as he wrote down a score before walking away. Blinking Leona was surprised that no comment was made. Then it hit her. They made a perfect potion. He couldn't make a comment cause' that meant admitting a Gryffindor student had done a good job. A sigh of relief came from beside her then a small whisper, "I thought we failed." It was Sam who spoke. Nodding Leona gathered her stuff together, ready to leave this class.

* * *

Enjoy the new chapter of Never Alone!


End file.
